1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an appliance control method, a speech-based appliance control system, and a cooking appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of background art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-91491 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a speech-based control system for a plurality of appliances that locates the direction from which an utterance made by a user originates to achieve an improvement in the recognition rate of the target appliance to be controlled.